The Kissing Game
by xCedric Diggory
Summary: Fragments from an exciting day for Cho Chang - the day her fate got sealed.


The kissing game

Disclaimer: Cho/Cedric one-shot. Just because I think no else should be with Cho, nor someone else should be with Cedric. They belong together. I do NOT own the characters, sadly. It would make me very happy but no. They are brilliant, though. All the rights go to JK. Rowling.

The kissing game - A short story.

Cho Chang had just arrived for her fourth year at Hogwarts. It had cost her some effort to convince her parents, her school was still the safest place on earth. The escape of a certain prisoner called Sirius Black shook up the wizards world Cho belonged in - and her parents where surely afraid something would happen.

But she didn't fear such thing, actually. How could the ex-prisoner ever break in at Hogwarts - which was better prevented from coming in than Azkaban from coming out!

'Cho, you're gazing again.' Marietta accused her.

'I'm not!' the girl muttered confused but as she focused into the direction her eyes were staring, she recognized the well-known features of a handsome face.

The most handsome face of Hogwarts - after all.

'Yes, you are.' Marietta's voice faded as Cho's mind started wondering to Cedric Diggory. She could see herself walking up to him, taking his hand - _kissing him_. But that would not happen - and she could not allow these thoughts.

'Ah, Cho. Come on!' Marietta called out. 'It's a game, just a simple, innocent game that all teenagers do!'

'Not all!' Cho muttered insulted. 'I don't! And besides, I don't want to kiss anybody.'

_Except for one maybe._

_No, no. Don't think about that._

'You realize it could be THE chance, right?'

'I don't have a clue what you're talking about.'

'Him.'

'Who, him?' Cho said annoyed - perfectly knowing who Marietta referred to. They were discussing Marietta's little "meeting" as she called it. In other words, a game called seven minutes in heaven, the kissing game. And she had to admit - it was all so tempting. But she would be disappointed, she knew this already. How big was the chance she - out of all the other girls that would probably be there - actually got to kiss Cedric Diggory.

_And he's not even perfect._

_Yes, he is._

_Ah, no!_

'You know who, him. And you're just coming along.'

Marietta started pushing Cho towards the dormitory, where she dug up some new clothes from Cho's suitcase. She pushed in her hands, placed her own on her waist and looked at her friends.

'Marietta, I…' Cho started, looking some desperate to the clothes in her hands.

'Yes you have probably homework, or anything. But that does not mean you're not coming. You will shower, brush your teeth or, whatever. And then, you're coming along.'

'What if we get caught?'

'Come on Cho, it's the Hufflepuff commonroom. Who would ever check upon those everybody-loving-noble little angels.

They were in a circle. Almost 40, Cho guessed. Boys at one side, girls at the other. Marietta sat close to her, at her right. At the left side there was Ilona, who looked snobby as always, her hands twitching in her lap. Queen bee, off course. How Cho begged that she wouldn't be the one to kiss Cedric.

No, because Cho wanted to be that one.

_Shut up - you wouldn't dare to._

A loud giggling burst out under the girls, the boys just calling, as an older Gryffindor boy made a hat with all kind of papers in it float around, giving everyone the opportunity to pick one.

'And remember, no cheating!' he called out.

Cho's heart beat some faster as she stretched out her arm to grab one of the parchment papers. Marietta grabbed one as well as they opened it at the same time.

'Ah… no…' Cho groaned softly, the name of Roger Davies appearing. She chew her lip, thinking of her quidditch team-captain. How could she ever come away from this?

Tending to shove backwards, just to escape the circle, Mariette grabbed Cho's hand.

'Marietta, no peeking!' Cho hissed towards her friend, not really wishing to show her and having to kiss Roger after all.

But instead of peeking, Cho felt how another paper got pushed into her hand, Marietta taking the one with Roger's name on it.

With trembling hands, Cho folded open the parchment she held in her hand.

_Cedric Diggory._

The closet was quite dark - and Cho heard nothing but his gentle breathing, felt nothing than his hands, squeezing hers softly.

'We have seven minutes.' His voice whispered.

'Isn't that quite long?' she dared to ask, her voice unsteady and trembling. He pulled her closer, just because the darkness allowed them to feel less insecure - somehow.

'It can be short, if you enjoy.'

'I don't know you.'

'Does that matter?' He asked.

_No…_

'Yes, I think so.'

There was a short silence, a sigh. And Cho wasn't quite sure if that sigh was because of the fact he was stuck in the closet with her now.

'You're right.' He mumbled till her surprise. 'It probably matters, it probably does.'

'It probably doesn't.'

Cho said it before she could actually think about it, her apologizing gasp afterwards didn't make it really better.

'We could just… take the moment, right?'

She never kissed. He probably kissed a thousand times already - probably even dated someone, she imagined. How could he be possibly alone?

_But if he was - she could…_

_No, she could not._

As he came closer, she felt how his breath stroked her face, one hand laying down on her lip, the other tickled with its fingers over her cheek. It made her smile - how safe did this feel. They probably stood there for five minutes, leaving less time for the actual kiss but they both knew that they should wait till the perfect moment. He came even closer, she breathed against his lips - swearing she could saw a sparkle in his eyes.

The moment their lips met, they both knew their fate was sealed.

There was no possible denying.


End file.
